Jaded
by Empty With You
Summary: Legolas wants his first time to be special and he spends it with Elrond. Afterwards Elrond says it didn't mean anything. So Legolas leaves in grief. What does Elrond truly feel? ElrondLegolas
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jaded  
  
Summary: Legolas wants his first time to be special and he spends it with Elrond. Afterwards Elrond says it didn't mean anything. So Legolas leaves in grief. What does Elrond truly feel? Elrond/Legolas  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a LoTR fic. I fell in love with Elrond/Legolas fics and had to write my own. So I hope it's good.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Legolas wouldn't let anyone touch him like this unless he knew it was love. And Legolas knew he loved Lord Elrond. So he had gone to Lord Elrond's room earlier to confess the love he felt.  
  
When Legolas arrived at the room he had been invited inside. Elrond sat down in a chair as Legolas sat across from him. As he opened his mouth to announce his love, he noticed something flicker in Elrond's eyes. So Legolas leaned a little closer to inspect it. He was able to see a hint of lust and something else before Elrond closed the gap between their lips. Legolas had been surprised at first, but he soon started to kiss back.  
  
That led to their current position on the bed. And they were currently locked as one almost at the point of release. At completion Elrond collapsed on top of Legolas. And Legolas felt like the happiest elf in all of Middle Earth. Feeling Elrond's weight on top of him caused him a great feeling of joy.  
  
After a moment of catching their breaths, Elrond rolled off Legolas to lay next to him.  
  
"You should get back to your room," Elrond told him.  
  
Legolas looked at him surprised, "What?"  
  
"You need your rest to leave tomorrow," Elrond said.  
  
"Oh," Legolas replied heartbroken.  
  
"Do not get me wrong. This has been great, but it was a gesture made just for pleasure," Elrond explained.  
  
Legolas masked his hurt and pain though. "I know that, I shall leave you in peace," he said as he started looking for his clothes.  
  
Legolas quickly turned his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "Goodnight, my Lord," he said as he finished dressing. And without looking back, Legolas left the elf who had just broken his heart.  
  
For once, Legolas was glad that his room was in a more secluded area. That way no one would hear him cry. He quickly ran inside his room and shut the door. The beautiful elf fell onto his bed and wept.  
  
The person he loved had just ripped at his heart. Legolas had thought that it had meant something to Elrond, but it didn't. Lord Elrond just needed his pleasure for the night and Legolas happened to be there.  
  
Legolas had always wanted his first time to mean something, but this experience meant nothing. Sobs racked the young princling's body as the thought crossed his mind. Legolas had waited all this time for... nothing.  
  
So, that night, Legolas cried himself to sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I kind of side stepped the sex scene in the beginning. I've never written one before, and I'm afraid I'll do a horrible job. I'll try later in the story though. So, what did you think of this? If it really sucks then let me know, I don't want to embarrass myself by continuing it. So review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jaded  
  
Summary: Legolas wants his first time to be special and he spends it with Elrond. Afterwards Elrond says it didn't mean anything. So Legolas leaves in grief. What does Elrond truly feel?  
  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewed. *starts speaking dramaticly* You like me, you really like me. Seriously though, I'm glad you like my fic. I was even added to someone's favorites, so cool. So here is my update. Hope you guys continue to enjoy my fic!! =)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Legolas declined the offer of breakfast and went to take a bath. He didn't want to see Lord Elrond in the halls. Besides, Legolas felt dirty from the night before. He still couldn't believe that he had given himself to someone who didn't even care about him.  
  
Legolas sighed and tried not to think about it as he got ready to leave. He would dwell more on these feelings once he left Rivendell. Since he didn't want to break down into tears infront of anybody, especially Lord Elrond. Just thinking that name made Legolas flinch.  
  
He desperately tried to push the thoughts of last night from his mind as he walked to his horse in the stables. Legolas attached his belongings and supplies for his journey back to Mirkwood.  
  
"Leaving so soon, my prince?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
His heart filled with hope, but his mind knew better. Legolas turned to see Elrohir and his twin brother, Elladan, walked towards him.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Legolas said with a forced smile.  
  
"Will you not wait for our father than?" Elladan insisted.  
  
"No, I must leave now," Legolas answered quickly as he mounted his loyal horse. He did not wish to talk about the elf you carried his heart.  
  
"You know our offer still stands to find you an elf," Elrohir said with a smile as his brother raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of finding a mate for myself," Legolas lied.  
  
"Very well, stubborn one. May your trip be a safe one," Elrohir said and Elladan nodded in agreement.  
  
"I hope to see you two soon, my friends," Legolas said before he turned the horse and started towards Mirkwood. Hopefully to escape the painful memory.  
  
The two brothers sighed at the stubborn elf.  
  
"He really is a prude elf," Elrohir said.  
  
"Who are you spreading your rumors about?" Lord Elrond asked sternly as he walked over to his sons.  
  
"It's just Prince Legolas," Elladan said pointing to the disappearing figure in the distance. His brother elbowed him in the ribs for opening his mouth causing Elladan to wince.  
  
Lord Elrond look at his son disbelieving. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Elrohir glared at his twin before answering, "It's true."  
  
"He won't let anyone touch him unless he knows it's love," Elladan continued as Elrond's face paled.  
  
"We tried to set him up, but he refused," Elrohir finished with a shrug.  
  
Their voices faded though as they walked away. Elrond stood shocked in his place as his thoughts tried to understand what had happened.  
  
'But he... and we... they said... he was a... Oh no.'  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC (yes I will continue, lol)  
  
A/N: Hope you liked! Sorry it isn't long, but that felt like the right place to stop. But do not fear, I already have most of the next chapter written in my little notebook. So the next update should be soon!! Now please review, it keeps me writing. Oh and the next chapter will include all thoughts, what both were thinking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jaded  
  
Summary: Legolas wants his first time to be special and he spends it with Elrond. Afterwards Elrond says it didn't mean anything. So Legolas leaves in grief. What does Elrond truly feel?  
  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas  
  
Beta: Zoe (Black_heartagram)!!! My first beta!! Thank You. And about the thoughts, it was intentional. ;)  
  
A/N: Hey!! Sorry this took me a while to get out, but I was really busy. It had a lot to do with school and Sportsnite. Sophomores of '04 rules!!! YaY to the song!! Okay, I'm done cheering. I hope you all like this chapter. And I hope you like my new pen name. I didn't like SilverNcold anymore, other people took it too. AFI still rocks though!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was riding as fast as he could. He wanted to get as far away from Rivendell as possible. So many emotions were seeping through all at once. For one, the disappointed in himself for being so naive. What made him think that someone like Lord Elrond would ever fall for him? Legolas was not worthy of such a love. There was a beautiful, ethereal, and extremely lucky Elf who would win Elrond's heart. That elf was not Legolas, not even close. Legolas had acted like a fool, and now he had to pay the price. The pinch he felt in the middle of his chest was just the beginning.  
  
Legolas sighed as his mind began to retrace the first moment he truly looked into Lord Elrond's eyes. He remembered how he had fallen in love with the Elf right then and there. Elrond's eyes were mesmerizing; he could look into them forever. And he longed to run his fingers through the lord's long fine hair. Legolas had fallen in love with the way Elrond walked, the way he rode a horse, the way he sat down, just everything that made up the Elf lord. Then the object of his affection had just stomped on his heart without even knowing it.  
  
"Noro lim!" Legolas commanded his horse. He couldn't get away fast enough. The memories were haunting him. It had happened only last night, and the image was so clear in his mind. Legolas could still feel Elrond's weight on top of him. Elrond had touched him in places no one else has ever touched. He could still feel the lord thrusting into his virgin hole. Happiness had swelled up throughout his entire body, and there was nowhere else he wanted to be in that moment. It felt like all of his dreams had finally come true, but Elrond crushed them with his simple words. Legolas' heart had shattered at that moment, and it was left broken. But regardless of how the aftermath of that simple night affected him, he couldn't regret it; being with Elrond had been the happiest moment of his entire life.  
  
'I only asked for one night with my love. And I got it. Who am I to complain about him not loving me during it?'  
  
It was the words that cut through him like a knife. He should feel lucky that Elrond had spent his night with Legolas... but it was too late; the Elf lord was already bored with him.  
  
'I shouldn't be surprised though, there is nothing special about me.'  
  
He knew he was not a beautiful Elf and he also knew that he hadn't even deserve that one precious night. No one could come close to the beauty that was Lord Elrond.  
  
'Especially not me...'  
  
Legolas tried to blink away the tears that formed as he thought about the love he could never have... ever.  
  
'But... maybe I should still be happy that Elrond chose me to give him the pleasure that he desired. Or... had I just been the only one there at the time?'  
  
Legolas had to stop his horse; he could not ride with his tears crying out to be free. So he jumped down from his steed to lean his tired body against a tree. He finally let his tears flow once again as he slid down to the floor, his body now racked with sobs.  
  
He gasped as a sudden, sharp pain took residence within his heart. It was much like the pinch from before, only more powerful. He grasped his chest, , desperately trying to clutch his burning heart as the pain increased. Panic surged through him as he started to gasp for breath.  
  
"What's going to happen to me? I don't want to be alone; not without him," Legolas cried to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lord Elrond quickly made his way to the privacy of his room. His mind was spinning with the new information, making him dizzy. He couldn't even hear what anyone else was saying, even with his acute hearing.  
  
He finally made it to his room, and collapsed into a nearby chair. He still couldn't believe what his son had said. Legolas had wanted to share his bed for the first time with someone he loved. And now he himself had just ruined that for him. Wouldn't Legolas have stopped him though? But what if...  
  
'No. Such a beautiful creature would never fall for me.'  
  
Elrond realized that he had taken advantage of the young prince. But he had been unable to resist. Legolas had simply come to his room looking so desirable... so beautiful. And the Elf lord had taken what he wanted. He'd been watching the young prince for so long, watched every step he took, mesmerized by each foot that gracefully swept across the floor. Making love to him... just being with Legolas had been wonderful. The only problem was that Elrond had had to speed through it. He couldn't touch and worship the prince as he deserved.  
  
'Or as I wanted to...'  
  
He had feared that Legolas would open his eyes and realize just who he was with, and be disgusted. Now the Elf lord regretted it. If only he had gone slower, savored their time together, he was sure that he would have known it was the young elf's first time. If only Elrond knew it meant so much to Legolas to keep his innocence for someone special.  
  
Lord Elrond put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration.  
  
'Why didn't he stop me?' The thought confused him to his very core.  
  
But what did the prince think about him. Did he feel anything for the lord? And did Elrond feel anything in return?  
  
There was no time to think about feelings now; he had to make things right. Elrond couldn't stand the thought that he might not see the beautiful prince again because of this. That would just break him. Elrond would greatly miss him. He would miss being able to just look into Legolas' beautiful blue eyes. They were definitely the most stunning eyes he has ever seen. Those enticing eyes were definitely what he loved most about the young prince. Wait... love?  
  
'Do I love him?'  
  
Elrond thought about all the times he caught himself staring adoringly at the beauty. Including the times he lost himself in those sparkling azure eyes.  
  
'Yes,' he thought finally. 'I've fallen for the beautiful elf without even realizing it. I must explain my feelings towards him.'  
  
However, Lord Elrond knew not how to fix his mistake. For Legolas was already on his horse, riding back to Mirkwood.  
  
"What shall I do?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
Noro lim- Faster (Courtesy of my beta, Thank you!)  
  
A/N: I hoped you all liked. I want to thank my beta for all the help, I'm happier with the way this chapter turned out. So review please, and I'll update as soon as I can. But it might take a while, I have a lot to do this week. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Bye now!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Jaded  
  
Summary: Legolas wants his first time to be special and he spends it with Elrond. Afterwards Elrond says it didn't mean anything. So Legolas leaves in grief. What does Elrond truly feel?  
  
Pairing: Elrond/Legolas  
  
Beta: Zoe (Black_heartagram)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to me!! Thank you!! Sorry for the small update, but I worked really hard to write this chapter. So I hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Elrond's thoughts were spinning out of control. He couldn't think straight. What should he do? The Elf Lord couldn't even ask for advise; no one would understand. He needed to do something, anything; he could not just let Legolas ride away like this, not after what had happened... and what he had said.  
  
A knock on the door was enough to stir the Elf Lord from his thoughts.  
  
"Enter," he managed wearily.  
  
The door opened slowly and identical heads came into view.  
  
"Ada? Are you alright?" Elrohir asked, coming straight to the point in his concern for his father.  
  
"You've been in here for a while now," Elladan added.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, my sons, but I am fine," Elrond said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Are you sure?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Ai, I was merely thinking," Elrond said.  
  
"There is something bothering you, I can tell," Elladan objected as he studied his father closely.  
  
"Is it something to do with what we mentioned earlier?" Elrohir asked hopefully.  
  
Lord Elrond sighed helplessly. 'It does not seem that they will leave without an explanation.' He thought.  
  
"I have something to tell you, will you please hear me, before you pass your judgment; I know not what I should do," he said finally.  
  
The twins, eager to hear what troubled their father, nodded.  
  
"Of course Ada," Elladan said eagerly.  
  
"You can always talk to us," Elrohir said with a genuine smile.  
  
The elder Elf looked carefully at his sons. How could he tell his own sons that he had slept with their close friend; a prince no less, who had previously been untouched? Elrond was worried he'd lose his sons respect in him; he wouldn't be able to handle that. He already lost all of his self-respect.  
  
Elrond then gestured for his sons to take a seat. He decided he should just come out and say it. Struggling around the subject would only prove to be both difficult and pointless. It would be easier for Elrond to tell them straight out.  
  
"Last night, I..." Elrond stopped, suddenly unsure, as a thought occurred to him. What if Legolas didn't want anybody to know about what had happened between them? Maybe he was humiliated after what had happened.  
  
"Saes Ada, you can trust us," Elladan insisted as he took his father's hand in reassurance; for that Elrond was grateful.  
  
"I know," the Elf Lord sighed heavily, "It's just hard to say..."  
  
The twins nodded slightly, allowing their father take his time.  
  
Elrond took a deep breath and stated, "Last night, Legolas and I..." He paused for a moment; with a sigh he finished, "I bedded him."  
  
"You did what!?" Both brothers jumped up staring at their father incredulously.  
  
"Don't make me repeat that which I struggled to say just once; you heard me," Elrond said trying to sound confident, yet even as he spoke, he felt himself slowly shrinking into himself.  
  
"We mean no offense, Ada. We are merely confused; the Prince himself has told us about his search for love," Elrohir reassured him.  
  
"Unless... unless you both love each other?" Elladan asked with hope drowning every word. All he wanted was for his father to be happy, and for his best friend to find the true love that he deserved. He saw no wrong in them finding these thing in each other.  
  
"I'm not sure," Elrond confessed. He sighed; now came the worse part, "Afterwards, I made it clear that what had transpired hadn't meant anything," Elrond explained with guilt.  
  
"How could you do that to him?" Elrohir gasped, surprised at his father's actions.  
  
"I didn't know that he was looking for a mate; for love," Elrond defended himself half-heartedly.  
  
"Do you feel anything towards Legolas?" Elladan asked with the same hope coating his words once again.  
  
"Ai," the Elven Lord whispered as his head drooped to look at the floor. "My heart has fallen for the fair prince without even my own knowledge of it."  
  
"Then why did you let him leave for Mirkwood?" Elrohir demanded, confused.  
  
"Because I do not think that he feels the same way," Elrond admitted quietly.  
  
"How do you figure that? You were obviously the first to take him. Legolas had told us so many times how he would wait for his true love. He had vowed to never let anyone touch him unless he knew it was out of love," Elladan told his father.  
  
Elrond looked up at Elladan surprised, "You really believe this?"  
  
"Do not be so naïve Ada," Elladan said with a knowing smile.  
  
The comment caused the ends of Elrond's lips to pick up in a slight smile.  
  
"What are you still doing here? Go after your love, Ada," Elrohir urged, also smiling.  
  
The Elven Lord stood and gave his two sons a grateful hug. "Hannon le, my sons."  
  
With that said, Elrond left the room to make his way to the stables. He knew what to do now; the Elven Lord planned to ride fast to catch up with the Prince. He would confess his love and apologize for his mistake. Hopefully his sons were right, and Legolas did feel the same way, even though Elrond did not feel worthy for such a love from an Elf so beautiful.  
  
The twins watch as their father left the room in a hurry. They both smiled at what they had accomplished.  
  
"Nice work, gwadir," Elrohir congratulated his brother for his quick words.  
  
"I merely wished to help, and that is what has happened; our friend deserves somebody to love him, and who better than Ada?" Elladan said with a smile.  
  
The twins smiled at each other, before quietly leaving the room to watch their father ride swiftly to his love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ada- Father  
  
Ion-nin- My son  
  
Saes- Please  
  
Hannon le- Thank You  
  
Gwadir- Brother  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked that. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Jaded

Author: Fucted Up Kid

Rating: R

Pairing: Elrond/Legolas

Summary: Legolas wants his first time to be special and he spends it with Elrond. Afterwards Elrond says it didn't mean anything. So Legolas leaves in grief. What does Elrond truly feel?

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, and I am not making any money off of it.

**_Important A/N:_** I am so So SO **_sorry_** that it took me SOOOO long to update. I swear that I _never_ meant for that to happen. I had a major Writer's Block over the summer, and I had no idea how to continue it. And then my computer crashed in the beginning of the new school year and we had to get a new one, I had lost _everything_ I had saved on the computer which included what I had written for Jaded. Then since school had started I had little time to write, and I also had Art pieces to finish. But I had never forgotten about this story and I continued to work on it when I had the time to. I really **REALLY** _apologize_ for how long this took me. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me, especially **HHS** who reminded me how much I needed to update this. (Thank you for that) I do promise though that this will never happen again. Please forgive me, and I hope you continue to read this and enjoy it. (And I won't be surprised if you all decide to stop reading this story) And this is UNBeta-ED. I sent this chapter to my Beta in January and she never got back to me. I had to update though, and I don't know if she'll still Beta for me, but I'll try my best to fix my own mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Elrond willed his horse to run as fast as its legs would carry them. He needed to catch up with Legolas, he needed to confess his newly discovered feelings, he needed to open his heart.

The Elf Lord's loyal steed raced passed through the trees and open clearings. It was a steed flying fearless and fleet. Elrond could not get the image of the lovely Prince out of his mind. He needed Legolas; he wanted to spend all of eternity with the Prince. The Lord could not, would not, risk the chance of losing Legolas.

"Noro lim," Elrond commanded the horse. Ironic how Legolas used that exact phrase to get away from Rivendell and Elrond, while Elrond now repeated the words in order to reach the Prince.

The talk that the elder Elf had with his sons had proved to open his eyes. He couldn't just sit in his room doing absolutely nothing. Elrond realized now that his heart belonged to none other than Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.

"Thank you, ionnath-nin," Elrond whispered into the wind, "I'm coming Legolas."

* * *

Legolas remained on the ground, curled into himself. He laid there as his eyes focused and unfocused. The most he could see was a blur of reality. He tried to calm his erratic breathing and blink away his dizziness. 

The young Prince did not know what the intense pain had come from, and his heart was hurting still. However, Legolas knew that he needed to get up quickly, he needed to get himself away from Elrond. The Elf Lord didn't want him, didn't return his love. Just the thought of the older Elf caused a sharp pain to pierce his heart. Legolas let out one final breath before allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness, but not before he saw a dark figure hurrying towards him.

* * *

Elrond rode on until he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He commanded his horse to slow down to a slight trot. The Elf Lord looked around carefully, and what he saw caused his heart to contract in his chest. Legolas was curled in the fetal position on the ground at the trunk of a tree. Elrond leapt down and landed gracefully, before running over to the fallen Elf. He knelt down next to Legolas, and he gently brushed the golden locks to see that the Prince's eyes were closed. Elrond carefully placed his arms under Legolas' legs and back before lifting him up. Walking back to his horse, he kept checking the beauty in his arms for any sign of discomfort. 

He couldn't bare seeing the Elf he loved in such a condition. Elrond did not know what had caused Legolas to such a state, but he vowed to find out. And he would care for the Prince for the rest the their immortal lives and never again would his love feel pain.

* * *

The twins rode together, keeping watch over their home. They both talked of how wonderful it was that Legolas had finally found the Elf he had been looking for. Elrohir and Elladan agreed that their friend had spent far too much time alone. Now Legolas had found the love he searched for in the arms of their father. They knew their father's intentions and they knew if anyone could make Legolas truelly happy it was their Ada. Finally, the twins no longer needed to worry about the Prince's love life ever again. 

Then a distant noise reached their sensitive ears, they could hear the hurrying of hoof-beats from a familiar steed. Looking up they watched in confusion as their Adar rode towards them, another horse along side him, and he carried a large bundle in his arms. Worried, the brothers quickly rode up to the Elf Lord. As they reacher their father the twins were able to see that it was their close friend being carried.

"What happened, Ada?" the brothers asked in unison.

"I found Legolas collapsed against a tree, I'm taking him to the House of Healing now so I can examine him properly," the elder of the four explained.

The twins shared a look before turning back to their father. "We're coming with you."

The tone in their voices left no room for argument as they followed closely behind their father.

* * *

The brothers waited outside their father's room as he examined their long time friend. They stood there silently, refusing to voice any worries they had for Legolas. Neither wanted their fears to become a reality, therefore they chose to keep it to themselves. The two brothers relied on pacing back and forth in the hall instead. 

Patience was a concept that neither twin was able to grasp. A wait that merely lasted a few minutes felt like an eternity. Their father opened the door to let his sons know of Legolas' condition. However, before he could even begin to open his mouth he was pushed aside. The twin brothers ran passed their father and made their way to Legolas.

They were at his side almost immediately.

"What is wrong with him?" Elrohir asked his father. Both he and his brother refused to remove their gazes from their friend.

Lord Elrond walked up behind his two sons and sighed. "He has fallen to grief," he explained in a small voice.

"What!" both brothers shouted, tear themselves away from the Elf in the bed to their father.

"How did this happen? Why?" Elladan quickly asked.

Elrohir's eyes became sad as he has hit with the realization. "He is grief stricken because he believes that you do not love him."

"Yes, I believe so," Elrond replied quietly, his head dropping in shame. "This is my doing."

"No!" Elladan yelled. "This was all just a misunderstanding. You must save him now, show him that you do love him."

"I intend to do exactly that, but I have caused this beautiful creature pain. I cannot undo what I've done," the elder Elf said, his voice sounding old and tired.

"No, but you can make it right," Elladan insisted.

"You are the only one who can save him," Elrohir told him, his voice full of hope.

Elrond turned his sad, but determined, eyes turned to Legolas. "I shall do all I can, I will not leave his side," he vowed.

Both brothers smiled in relief, they trusted their Ada. They believed he would do as promised. Their friend will be up and about in no time, at least that is what they hoped.

After one more glance at their father and Legolas, the brothers left content that everything would work out.

The Elf Lord didn't pay much attention to his sons leaving, he was too busy gazing at the Elf on the bed. He cautiously walked over to Legolas' side and sat down into the chair besides him. He carefully took the Prince's hand, noticing how cold it felt.

"Saes, do not leave me," Elrond whispered pleadingly.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of losing the Elf that has become so precious to him.

TBC

**Elvish Translations:**

ionnath-nin- my sons

Ada/Adar- father

Saes- Please

**_A/N:_** I promise this will NEVER happen again. This story is now my first priority. I will also post every week on my profile to let you guys know how my writing is going, this will also help to make sure this doesn't happen again. I thank everybody you has decided to continue to read this. I'm very grateful for everyone who reviews. )

**_Extra Note:_** There are two lines in this chapter that I based on two lines from Mark Twain.


End file.
